


Splish Splash!

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: On Friday 6/16/2017, their last day of shooting, Caitriona posted an adorable video of herself and Sam splashing around in a warming pool with a rubber duck. Who says the fun ended there?





	Splish Splash!

"No fair! My rubber duck doesn't squirt as far as yours!" Caitriona was fighting a losing battle in the studio's warming pool. She and Sam were floating pleasantly in the water like buoys and taking breaks to splash and giggle between sips of beer. They'd have to get out soon, but it would be fine. More fun was to be had elsewhere.

Sam pushed himself over to her, holding his rubber duck away in surrender, "You look verra fine in your wet suit, Sassenach." 

Caitriona's foot searched until she found the lip of his shorts and snaked her toes high on the inseam. He looked at her longingly and let out a small groan.

"Och, my cock feels like it's in a straight jacket "

"Too bad..."

He pulled her close and pinched her bottom, tight in the waterproof pants, "You're a right Irish sea witch!"

She reached out to tickle his neck and was met with a sharp stream of water against her cheek.

"Sam!" She giggled and kicked him away. They continued splashing and drinking until they'd drained their bottles, then reluctantly climbed out of the warm, watery cocoon they were enjoying so much. They'd finish this later.  
............................

Wetsuits and wigs were removed at the studio, but they decided to wait until they got home to rinse off. One thing they did bring with them--the rubber ducks. Caitriona saw them a few weeks ago while shopping and bought two. Sam was delighted, "The girl duck is quite sexy, isn't she?" 

"I aim to please."

Back in the present, Sam was halfway out of his clothes as soon as they shut their apartment door and staring at her lustily.

"Get in the shower with me."

"Do we have time for this?"

"Huh? I thought..." He came over to her, one pants leg still bunched around his ankles. "What about earlier?"

She tugged him closer by his shirt, "I didn't forget. I meant that we have to rest and get ready for the party later and we maybe don't have time for anything...elaborate."

"But I got you something!"

Caitriona was surprised, "You didn't have to get me anything! We're going on that trip when we get back."

"Nah, I mean, it's not...hold on." He kicked off his pant leg and stalked off in his shirt and socks. Two firm, pale cheeks powering him towards their bedroom closet. He returned with...a rubber duck.

"Another rubber duck?" She said it gently, not wanting to offend him, but seriously, another f--cking duck?

Then he fiddled with the bottom and held it to her. She reached out and discovered it was vibrating. "What.."

"It's a vibrating ducky! For more bath time fun." He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "It arrived a few days later than expected. I think we have time to enjoy it before the party." 

Caitriona was intrigued. She reached down to fondle his dangling manhood, "Alright Samwise, you and your ducky can join me in the tub."  
....................

There was no need for either of them to take full showers, but it was necessary to rinse off the salt and chlorine from the tank and pool. She decided they'd rinse off but let the tub fill with water so they could float their new toy. The bathroom was filling with steam as she ran the water. Sam was behind her, already naked and removing her clothes. His fingers explored and caressed her while he brought the vibrating duck to the cleft between her legs. 

She gasped and lost her balance. Sam steadied her, his erection pressing against her lower back. "We're not in the tub yet, mo leannan."

"You're the one being impatient." She climbed in and looked back at him, while the water cascaded over her head and down over her naked form. It wasn't a very big tub, and it was enclosed against the wall with sliding glass doors. 

Sam followed her, duck in hand, and took his turn under the spray of water. Then he pinned her to the wall."I am verra impatient." He snuck his fingers inside her and pressed the vibrating duck against her clit with the same hand. It was amazing, and she longed to forget the innocence of object causing her so much pleasure. It felt so dirty! Sam was chuckling and nibbling at her ears. Her own hands traveled down his back, prodding and kneading his buttocks. She slid her finger between his cheeks hoping to give him a similar caliber of pleasure. He dropped the duck and pressed her tighter against the wall, his head next to hers as he steadied himself against the tiles.

She guided his fingers out and reached for the duck, now bobbing cheerily around their ankles. Sam was overcome and looked to her for to direct their next move. Caitriona obliged and guided him inside of her. It was always the same at that moment of joining--there was sensation, emotion, and marvel at the feeling of completion in it. She writhed, adjusting to his size and he grabbed her breast, the pleasure sending shivers of energy out of his skin. She found the the lip of the tub with her foot to better open herself to him. She didn't think sex would work IN the actual tub, so they may as well take their pleasure now. Sam was panting but stopped and asked "Where's the duck?"

It's right here", she gasped. The duck was in her hand, but it had stopped vibrating. Sam took it and fiddled with the bottom before chuckling and nestling it between them. How could a silly vibrating duck be the catalyst for such pleasure? Sam moved slowly at first, making sure the toy would stay in place before speeding up. Oh God, she was close. When she looked down she found the most erotic of images, one she'd keep in her memory bank forever: their bodies moving against each other, nipples hard and flesh glistening with moisture. Sam moved and moved and sometime, she lost control and came, hard, the merry ducky dancing over her clit.

Sam felt her orgasm and groaned in pleasure. When she returned to her faculties, she snaked her finger deeper into his ass and he stilled, overcome with sensation. He pressed his head into her and bit her earlobe as he came, calling out "Caitriona....Caitriona..."

....................

Afterwards they drained the tub and climbed into bed for a nap, leaving the naughty rubber duck grinning on the shower shelf next to Caitiriona's conditioner.

They freshened themselves for the party and arrived to many hugs and congratulations. One of their mates complimented them on Cait's IG video of the two of them playing with a rubber duck.

"Such a cute video! You looked like you were really having fun!"

"You should have seen us when the cameras were off." Sam remarked with a smirk.

He and Cait shared a glance and she blushed and giggled a little too much for it to be solely about Sam's joke. Their poor companion tried to laugh along politely, but gave up and switched the conversation to something more banal. This happened to them all the time. They'd be in the middle of a conversation or interview and they'd stop paying attention to anyone else as they shared an inside joke. Oops!

Caitriona lamented another item sullied by their silliness and prayed no one on their S3 press tour would bring up rubber ducks. Thanks to her video, it would be inevitable. Sam smiled at her over his drink, a glint of mischief in his eyes. She smiled back. Rubber ducks and press be damned! She had the world's best fellow with her to survive anything.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Vibrating rubber ducks are real! You can buy them on Amazon. I don't have one, but I love the idea of such an innocent looking object having a secret sex function. What will they come up with next?! (don't answer that)


End file.
